Una bruja argentina
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: ¿Ké harías si despiertas x la mañana y te das cuenta ke eres una bruja?? Mi punto de vista de lo ke sería ir a Hogwarts. *6° Capítulo*¡Dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!
1. La Carta

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son míos, los demás pertenecen a la magnífica J.K.Rowling.  
  
N/A: Bueno, este es mi 1° fic, a ver qué les parece. La principal protagonista soy yo..una brujaaaaaa!!!!! Cuento todo por lo que paso desde que recibo la carta. Sean pacientes conmigo mi pésima forma de redacción y x las cosas que invento.  
  
  
  
  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
1. La carta  
  
_ Mmmm!_ me quejé aun con los ojos cerrados_ ¡Ese maldito ruido!  
  
"Tic, tic, tic"  
  
Venía de mi ventana, lo sabía. Parecía que golpeaban el vidrio con algo pequeño, pero punzante. El ruido siguió. De mala gana hice a un lado las frazadas calentitas. Me estremecí al sentir el piso frío bajo mis pies descalzos. Me paré y caminé hacia la ventana dispuesta a fusilar a quién estuviera haciendo ese maldito ruido. Eso si es que era alguien y no..."algo".  
  
Me sobresalté al visualizar una figura pequeña acurrucada fuera de mi ventana.  
  
¿ Qué carajo...? _ me pregunté. Al principio pensé que era un gato.  
  
_ ¡No seas pelotuda Sabrina! _ me dije algo nerviosa _ ¿ Qué puede estar haciendo un gato en tu ventana, en un 2° piso?  
  
La "cosa" seguía ahí, sin moverse. Yo me había quedado ahí observándola con cautela, desde adentro.  
  
"Tic, tic, tic"  
  
El ruido me devolvió a la realidad. Esa criatura quería entrar. Largué un laaaargo suspiro y tomé coraje para abrirle. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Cuando giré la manija, pude sentir el aire frío que había afuera. La criatura se metió en mi pieza..¡volando!!O_O!!!!!!  
  
Me cagué en las patas (N/A: o me asusté feo) y abrí la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Era un animal, más bien una lechuza de plumas oscuras. Me alivié un poco.  
  
_ ¡Un momento! _ dije hablándole al animal, como si me entendiera _ ¿Qué demonios hace una lechuza en mi cama...en...en...Argentina?????!!!!!  
  
Cómo respuesta, el ave extendió una de sus patas. Tenía algo atado ahí. Acerqué la mano sigilosamente y desaté un papel enrollado con un hilo dorado. Era un sobre, pero no cualquier sobre. Era pesado y amarillento. Tenía un sello de cera rojo. Lo miré más detenidamente, habían cuatro animales: un león, una serpiente, un cuervo y una comadreja rodeando una "H". Leí la dirección del emisor, para encontrar algo que me guiara un poco, pero sólo decía "Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería". El nombre me sonaba, pero no sabía de dónde. Estaba escrito con tinta color esmeralda, muy bonita.  
  
Giré la carta y leí mi dirección:  
  
"Srta. Sabrina Bowens  
  
Torre 4 B, 2° piso. Depto. D  
  
Barrio San Martín  
  
Habitación del fondo, ventana mirando al Oeste"  
  
Un momento.... ¿cómo rayos sabían de mi habitación?  
  
Con las manos temblorosas, rasgué el grueso sobre, no quería romper ese sello. Era un papel amarillento y viejo, como...como...un pergamino.  
  
Lo leí:  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)  
  
Srta. Sabrina Owens: Tenemos el pacer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos una lechuza de confirmación no más tarde del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Directora Asistente"  
  
Levanté la vista del pergamino, y miré a la lechuza, que se acicalaba placenteramente sus plumas castañas, arqueé una ceja. En ese momento, me di cuenta que la lectura seguía atrás, así que continué leyendo:  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
  
Uniforme  
  
Los Alumnos necesitarán:  
  
1.Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras).  
  
2.Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario  
  
3.Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
  
4.Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).  
  
Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre.  
  
  
  
Libros  
  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros:  
  
1.El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) por Miranda Goshawk  
  
2.Historia de la Magia por Bathilda Bagshot  
  
3.Teoría Mágica por Adalbert Waffling  
  
4.Guía de Transformación para Pincipiantes por Emeric Switch  
  
5.Mil y Una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos por Phyllida Spore  
  
6.Filtros y Pociones Mágicas por Arsenius Jigger  
  
7.Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos por Newt Scamander  
  
8.Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía Práctica para Autoprotección por Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Otro equipo  
  
  
  
1 varita  
  
1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)  
  
1 conjunto de ampotellas de vidrio o cristal  
  
1 telescopio  
  
1 conjunto de balanzas de latón  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata, un sapo, o una tortuga.  
  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS."  
  
Terminé la carta y me quedé en silencio un rato largo. De repente, estallé en carcajadas.  
  
_ Por favor _ le dije al ave _ ¿Quién fue el dueño de está estúpida e infantil joda (N/A: o broma)? _ pregunté sacudiendo la carta por arriba de mi cabeza.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que su trabajo había concluido, el ave saltó de vuelta al alféizar de mi ventana, con claras intenciones de irse.  
  
_ ¡Espera! _ le grité _ ¡Tengo que saber más acerca d.... Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
¡CRASH!!!!  
  
Al correr detrás de la lechuza, había tropezado con el cable de mi lámpara y esta había caído al suelo, junto conmigo, haciéndose mierda (N/A: añicos, pedazos, como quieran).Me quedé un rato ahí tirada en medio de los trozos de cerámica  
  
_ ¿Qué pasó aquí..? _ me preguntó mi padre, algo molesto, que había entrado en mi habitación al sentir todo ese ruido. Era muy obvio lo que había pasado, pero él no podía entender qué hacía yo, su hija, tirada en el suelo, a la madrugada, con la ventana abierta, en medio de miles de pedazos de lámpara, con cara de "¡qué boluda soy"!  
  
_ Te..¿caíste? _ me preguntó aguantando la risa  
  
_ No, solo me senté en el piso, y destrocé mi lámpara para ver si salía un genio de ella ¬¬. _ le respondí sarcásticamente.  
  
O.o Él se rió con ganas, y me ayudó a levantarme.  
  
_ "Menos mal que tiene sentido del humor, y no me putió por haber hecho ese destrozo" _ pensé sonriendo.  
  
_ ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! _ me dijo algo disgustado _ Espero que tengás una buena excusa para explicarme qué demonios hacías a esta hora rompiendo tus cosas con la ventana abierta _ Me dijo intentando parecer serio, pero la escena que había visto recién se lo impedía.  
  
_ Es que..me tropecé con el cable _ expliqué mientras cerraba mi ventana, ya que el frío me estaba matando.  
  
_ Eso ya lo sabía. Quiero que me digás qué hacías a esta hora, con la ventana abierta, y..despierta.  
  
_ No sé, alguien intentó hacerme una broma, bastante mala, por cierto. Él arqueó una ceja y me preguntó:  
  
_ ¿ Qué clase de broma?  
  
_ Pues, enviaron a un pájaro que traía un papel viejo en la boca, que decía que tenía una vacante en un colegio, Haward, Hortwad, que sé yo.  
  
_ Hogwarts.._ fue la palabra que salió de repente de la boca de mi padre. Lo que yo oí fue como un sonido ausente y distante. Lo miré, él parecía estar atrapado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, como recordando algún hecho importante de su vida.  
  
_ Lo..¿conocés? _ le pregunté algo sorprendida, quebrando su estado hipnótico, que lo hacía ver como un idiota.  
  
_ Sabri.. _ comenzó él, poniendo cara seria, algo raro en él, que siempre se lo veía feliz y sin nada que lo preocupara. _ ¿Te acordás cuando eras más pequeña, y yo te contaba esa historia sobre "El Niño que Vivió"?  
  
_ Si me acuerdo, si llamaba Harry Potter _ respondí recordando la historia  
  
_ Exacto, bueno, seguro te acordás lo que él era..  
  
_ Claro, él era un mago, pero no lo supo hasta que le llegó una carta del colegio Hogw...O_O!!! No pude terminar esta frase, ya que me ahogué con mis propias palabras. En otra ocasión, mi papá se hubiera reído de la estúpida cara que yo había puesto, pero estaba demasiado serio. Esto no me gustaba nada.  
  
_ Eso quiere decir.._ compensé, y él hizo un gesto de aprobación _ que vos fuiste el que me hizo la joda!!!!!!!  
  
_ ¿Quééééééé???????? O_O ¿? . Pensé que habías entendido ¬_¬ _ me dijo algo.. ¿decepcionado?  
  
_ O_o Ay papa, no pensés que me voy a tragar que esa carta llegó desde Inglaterra, más precisamente de un castillo al que van brujas y magos a aprender magia..  
  
_ Pues si n_ñ' _ me respondió como si lo que yo había dicho fuera algo de lo más común.  
  
_ Pa (N/A: papá), sabía que eras bromista..pero esto se te pasó un poco ¬¬.  
  
Él no se molestó en responderme, salió de mi pieza y volvió al rato con una especie de capa negra prendida con argollas plateadas a su cuello. O.o  
  
_ ¿"Dé dónde mierda sacó eso?"_ me pregunté.  
  
Y fue el colmo cuando sacó de la prenda una varilla de madera, que parecía ser roble.  
  
O_O!!!!!! _ ¡Esto es suficiente! _ le dije desesperada parándome , le toqué la frente, no tenía fiebre.  
  
_ Con que no me crees, ¿no? ¬.¬ _  
  
No me dio tiempo a negar con la cabeza. Levantó en brazo, se aclaró la voz y agitó la vara de madera, mientras pronunciaba: "¡Reparo!"  
  
En solo unos segundos, los pedazos sueltos de la lámpara se unieron en el aire, rodeados de una luz dorada, y volvieron a la forma que habían tenido antes.  
  
O_O!!! Ahogué un grito y miré a mi padre con terror y, lo admito, algo de ..fascinación.  
  
_Tomá _ me dijo entregándome la lamparita _ pero no la rompas esta vez..  
  
Lentamente puse los dedos sobre la cerámica, esperando que estuviera caliente, explotara o algo así. Me equivoqué estaba fría y maciza.  
  
_ ¿Ahora me crees ^_^ ? _ me preguntó algo orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
Yo lo miré , aún con la boca abierta, y me limité a asentir con la cabeza, tragando saliva.  
  
  
  
N/A: ¿Ké les pareció????? En el próximo capítulo Sabri se va a enterar de varias cositas sobre su pasado. Su padre le hace una propuesta. Sé ke los dos primeros capítulos son abuyidos, pero después se pone mejor.  
  
¡Muchas gracias a las ke están leyendo esto!!!!! Espero sus REVIEWS!!!!!! Sean malos o buenos, muchos o pocos, pero los espero ^.^! 


	2. Acerca de un oscuro pasado

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son míos, los demás pertenecen a la magnífica J.K.Rowling.  
  
N/A: Akí les dejo el 2° capítulo, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE. Muax! Ah, casi me olvidaba : el título original es "Una bruja argentina", pero en el cap. Anterior me confundí, y no tenía ganas de cambiarlo. No me pateen n_ñ'!  
  
  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
Acerca de un oscuro pasado  
  
Miré a mi padre un buen rato, no sabía si tenerle miedo, respeto, fascinación o ..envidia. Estaba realmente confundida. De repente él comenzó a reírse de mi cara de confusión y, naturalmente, se me pegó su carcajada contagiosa.  
  
_ ¿Ya estás más tranqui?  
  
Yo me limité a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
_Bueno_ comenzó _ toooodo lo que te conté sobre el famosos Harry Potter, el chico que venció al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, era verdad, no una historia fantástica.  
  
_ Entonces...¿él existe?  
  
_ Si, y si no me equivoco, él ahora debe tener más o menos tu edad. Bueno, como ya seguro debes haber adivinado, soy un mago, y vos una bruja.  
  
Esto yo ya lo sabía, pero sin embargo, no pude evitar estremecerme al oír estas simples palabras.  
  
_ Yo de joven _siguió_ fui alumno del colegio Hogwarts, era de Ravenclaw _ contó recordando algunos momentos muy buenos de su pasado.  
  
_ ¿Y mamá? _ pregunté ansiosa de saber algo más de ella. Mi madre había muerto en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía apenas menos de un año. Murió en Inglaterra, mi padre incluso seguí yendo a ese país con frecuencia cada año, por razones de trabajo._ ¿Ella también era una bruja?  
  
_ No, ella era muggle, es decir, no-mago _ me explicó, y de repente su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña.  
  
_ Sabrina, tengo que contarte algo acerca de tu madre _ parecía algo nervioso.  
  
_Te escucho_ le dije. Realmente no estaba segura si quería escuchar lo sgte. Pero hice un esfuerzo.  
  
_ Ella.._ un largo su piro de parte de él _ no murió en un accidente de tráfico. ¿ Te acordás cómo murieron los padres de Harry Potter? _ me preguntó.  
  
_ Si, en manos de Voldemort _ le respondí recordando una vez más la historia. Mis palabras afectaron mucho a mi papá, que se sobresaltó. Pude notar como veía de un lado a otro como esperando que algo ocurriera. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, serios.  
  
_ Nunca..,¡ nunca digás ese nombre! _ me dijo cortante.  
  
_ Perdón _ me disculpé algo avergonzada.  
  
_ Ok, Vos-Sabés-Quién fue el causante de la muerte de tu madre. Mis constantes viajes a Inglaterra no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo, sólo era para visitar mi mundo de vez en cuando.  
  
_ Tu madre sabía que yo era mago, yo la conocí a ella en Londres. Pero eran tiempos difíciles, para toda la comunidad mágica, tanto como para la muggle. Se derramó mucha sangre, sangre inocente. Vos y yo nos salvamos gracias a los benditos polvos flu, pero tu mamá apareció desgraciadamente en otra chimenea y allí se acabó todo para ella. Yo escogí Argentina porque en ese momento era lo que más lejos pude encontrar, lejos de las garras de Vol.. Ya-Sabes-Quién.  
  
Miré a mi padre a los ojos. Sabía que él tenía 34 años, pero lo vi así tan asustado y angustiado. No pude evitar abrazarlo para darle seguridad, para hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que había que olvidar todo lo que había vivido como un hecho pasado. Él me devolvió el abrazo, parecía un niño, buscando protección. Luego de un rato, se separó de mí para seguir contándome.  
  
_ Bueno.., creo que tendrás que dejar tu escuela _ me explicó_ Te propongo una cosa, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.  
  
_ Dale, decime _  
  
_ ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a vivir a Inglaterra? Ya no hay razones para vivir aquí, es allá a donde pertenecemos. _ me preguntó como quien dice "¿vamos a la heladería de la esquina?"  
  
O_O!!!! _ Y..¿ a donde vamos a vivir?  
  
_ Pues, allá está la casa en la que yo vivía antes  
  
_ Entonces..¿por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí? ¡Vamos! ^o^!!!  
  
_ Pero eso será todo mañana _ me prometió _ Ahora acostate Chuchi (como me decía él) , que mañana va a ser un día pesado.  
  
_ Querrás decir "hoy" _ le corregí señalando en dirección a la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************** N/A: ¿¿¿Les gustó?????? Espero ke sip ^_^. Pronto el sgte. Capítulo!!!! Dejen REVIEWS!!!!! No sean malas, sólo tienen ke apretar ese botoncito lindo y simpático ke dice "go", y me harán muuuuuuuuy feliz! Muax! 


	3. Amon Bowens

Disclaimer: supongo ke si están leyendo esto ya saben lo de los personajes  
  
N/A: Ya está el 3° capítulo!!!! Espero ke les guste, mi viaje a Inglaterra, conozco la antigua casa de mi padre, y descubro otras cositas sobre el mundo mágico.  
  
  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
Amon Bowens  
  
Me desperté con el ruido que hacía mi papá, el que iba de un lado a otro guardando y organizando cosas. Me incorporé, estaba frío. Recordé lo que había pasado en la madrugada. No quería dejar mi cama, sabía que al hacerlo, mi vida daría un giro completo de 360°. Pero era mi destino, tenía que afrontarlo.  
  
Me vestí con unos pantalones de buzo azules, y arriba me puse una remera blanca con mangas verdes largas, que era bastante abrigada. Me peiné con una media cola y salí de mi habitación.  
  
Encontré a mi papá ordenando su ropa en una valija bastante grande. Me acerqué a él y me senté en su cama.  
  
_ Buenos días viejo _ lo saludé  
  
_ Hola Chuchi, ¿dormiste bien? _ me preguntó  
  
_ Si, bastante bien. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
_ Son las 3:00 pm _ me dijo sin interrumpir su trabajo.  
  
O_O!!!!! _ Ya se me pasó la escuela _ le dije algo disgustada  
  
_ Eso ya no tiene importancia..fui a la mañana y les expliqué que nos mudaremos Europa.  
  
_ Papá...¿te has dado cuenta de algo? ¡Yo no tengo pasaporte!!!! _ le dije, sabiendo que estos no se sacaban de un día para el otro  
  
_ Ya lo sé, y no lo necesitas _ me dijo despreocupadamente  
  
_ ¿Cómo demonios vamos a pasar todo esto por la Aduana? _ le pregunté mirando todos los bolsos, cajas y paquetes que se amontonaban en el piso  
  
_ No hay Aduana por donde iremos _ me respondió terminando de guardar sus cosas. Me miró, yo tenía esta cara otra vez: O_O _ ¿No vas a ir a guardar tus cosas?  
  
_ Ah, si, si, ya voy _ le dije parándome y caminando a mi pieza.  
  
_ Sólo lo necesario, y guarda toooooda la ropa que tengas. Si te hacen falta valijas o cajas me avisas_ me gritó mientras yo me alejaba.  
  
****  
  
_ ¿Cómo rayos voy a empezar una escuela si todavía no he terminado ni la secundaria? _ me pregunté en vos alta  
  
_ Ni siquiera sé mucho de inglés, lo que sé no me sirve ni para pedir un caramelo en una tienda._ dije algo molesta Me di cuenta de que no tenía más bolsos para guardar mi ropa, y en la pieza de mi padre había visto todos los que teníamos.  
  
_ No sé, capaz (N/A: tal vez) compró otros _ me dije  
  
_ ¡ Papááááááá!!!! _ lo llamé. Él vino enseguida  
  
_ ¿Qué querés? _ me preguntó  
  
_ Ya no me queda espacio, y creo que no tenemos más bolsos.._ comencé  
  
Él agitó la varita como lo había hecho anteriormente y pronunció unas palabras e inmediatamente apareció una valija verde en la pieza.  
  
_ o.O .. gracias papá _ le dije débilmente. Me sonrió y se dirigió al comedor para ordenar otras cosas.  
  
La valija era mediana, pero cuando la abrí comprobé que por adentro era bastante grande, tenía muchos compartimentos. Estaba segura, esa era una valija mágica.  
  
******  
  
Miré el living. Estaba lleno de paquetes, paquetitos, cajas, bolsos, uno que otro mueble pequeño envuelto en nylon. Estaba todo listo. Ahora mi pregunta era en qué y cómo nos íbamos a ir.  
  
Mi padre se dirigió a la chimenea (N/A: me crean o no todo los departamentos de el barrio tenían una chimenea en el living.) Tomó un recipiente plateado, situado en un estante al lado de ésta que contenía un polvo, y según yo creía estaba hecho de algunas piedras preciosas molidas. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que era de adorno, pero ahora lo dudaba, ya que lo tomó como si fuera un preciado tesoro y me lo enseñó.  
  
_ Esto, es la clave para poder viajar. Se llaman "polvos Flu"_ me explicó _ Ahora quiero que me mires, dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de aquel polvo y se metía..¡adentro de la chimenea!  
  
Se acomodó un poco, se aclaró la garganta y grito:  
  
"¡Amon Bowens!"  
  
En ese momento una luz verdosa lo rodeó y .. ¡desapareció!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi cara, como ya abran adivinado : O_O!!!!!! No lo podía creer. Mi padre se había esfumado!.  
  
_Tranquila Sabrina _ me dije intentando conservar la calma_ Él volverá, sólo tenés que ser paciente. Esperó un rato y nada. Entonces comenzó a desesperarse.  
  
_ Ok, ahí vas _ me dije, suspiré y me metí adentro de la chimenea con un puñado de esa sustancia en mi mano. La dejé caer con fuerza contra el piso mientras gritaba:  
  
"¡Amon Bowens!"  
  
****** Tosí, estaba algo oscuro. Me paré y sentí que tenía el techo pegado a la cabeza. Claro, estaba en una chimenea, pero no en la suya, era más grande. Cuidadosamente me escurrí fuera de ahí y me acudí el hollín de la remera. Hacía frío.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos. Habían muchos muebles, algunos que era completamente desconocidos para mí. A pesar de la capa de polvo que cubría todo, pude darme cuenta de que había sido un sitio muy acogedor. La luz se filtraba por un gran ventanal que había en el fondo de la habitación.  
  
_ ¿Papá? _ pregunté en voz alta _ ¿Estás aquí?  
  
Silencio  
  
Caminé en dirección a las escaleras, dispuesta a subir. La madera no crujió, para mi asombro. Parecía recién sacada de la fábrica. Cuando llegué al piso superior me encontré con una pequeña, pero igual de acogedora, salita de estar. Me dejé caer en un sillón rojo bastante mullido. Como por arte de magia (N/A: jejeje), que era lo más seguro, se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Estaba muy cómoda, cuando de repente oí ruidos que parecían venir de afuera.  
  
Me paré en el acto, había olvidado que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y que estaba sola. Caminé hacia la ventana, para intentar visualizar algo, y las cortinas se separaron majestuosamente ante mí, ofreciéndome una vista magnífica. Afuera, se extendían colinas completamente verdes, y a lo lejos pude ver algunos bosques y una que otra montaña. Abrí el pestillo de la ventana, el aire era frío, pero olía a flores y tierra mojada.  
  
El ruido me hizo despertar de mi sueño. Era alguien hablando. Se me dibujó una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de mi padre. Me asomé y miré hacia abajo, ahí estaba él, hablando para sí mismo, recordando los viejos tiempos.  
  
_ ¡Papáá! _ le grité con alegría. Él se sorprendió y levantó la vista sonrió.  
  
_ Me parece que te dije que me esperaras _ me dijo, y levantó su varita una vez más, la agitó y dijo:  
  
"¡Wingardum Leviosa!"  
  
O_O!!!! Me elevé x los aires, fuera de la casa y comencé a descender, como su algo me hubiera sujetado por abajo. Tuve algo de vértigo, pero confié en mi padre.  
  
Cuando toqué el suelo, lo abrasé y le pregunté :  
  
_ ¿Esta es tu casa?  
  
_ Si, bienvenida a Amon Bowens _ me dijo señalando la casa y luego los terrenos que se perdían en las montañas.  
  
****** Estuvimos un buen rato para transportar tooodas las cosas que esperaban en Argentina. Cuando terminamos miré a mi alrededor con pereza.  
  
_ ¿Tenemos que ordenar tooooodo esto hoy?_ le pregunté con  
  
_ Claro que no, por algo soy un mago, ¿te acordás?  
  
Con otros hechizos, la casa quedó perfecta. Me pasé todo lo que quedaba del día recorriéndola. No era tan grande, pero era completamente nueva para mí. Por la noche, mi padre me dijo que al día sgte. Iríamos a un lugar llamado algo así como Diagon Alley. Allí me aseguró que encontraríamos todo lo que yo necesitaba para ir al colegio.  
  
Esa noche, dormí genial. Verdaderamente genial.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
N/A: ¿Ké les pareció este???? Espero ke haya sido de su agrado, sé ke podría haber estado mejor, mucho mejor, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo muy completo. Dejen Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muax ^.^ 


	4. Callejón Diagon Alley

N/A: hola!! Otra vez leyendo las pelotudeses ke escribo¿? Jejejeje, okis. Bueno, en este capítulo voy al callejón Diagon Alley. Muy bueno, no se lo pierdan! Capítulo 4° Marchando!  
  
*************************************************  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
4. El Callejón Diagon Alley  
  
Estaba soñando majestuosa y maravillosamente, cuando sentí que me zamarreaban. Me quejé.  
  
_ ¿Te vas a despertar o no? _ preguntó la voz de mi padre desde muy lejos.  
  
_ Ya estoy despierta _ dije sentándome inmediatamente en la cama. No quería perderme nada ese día. Mi papá salió de la pieza para dejar que yo me cambiara. Miré el reloj : 7:00 am. Miré a mi alrededor, ese había sido el cuarto de huéspedes, era bastante grande, gigante comparado con la pieza de Argentina. Mi padre la había limpiado y acondicionado. Yo la había llenado de pósters y fotos.  
  
Me cambié frente al espejo. Mientras pasaba la remera por mi cabeza logré visualizar un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Me acomodé la ropa y miré hacia donde había visto ese movimiento. Era mi póster favorito, uno de Mambru. O_O no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: los integrantes del grupo se movían por el escenario! Podía ver parpadear las luces y cada uno de los gestos de los chicos, como si estuviera viendo la TV.  
  
_ ¡Viejoooo!!!_ grité _ ¡Tenés que venir a ver esto!  
  
Mi padre apareció en la puerta.  
  
_ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? _ me preguntó impaciente  
  
No pude explicarle nada, solamente le señalé la pared en la que estaba el póster. El lo miró y permaneció indiferente.  
  
_ ¿Te gustó? _ me preguntó con una sonrisa  
  
_ ¡Lo hiciste vos! ¡Si, me encanta! _ En ese momento algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, ahora tenía unas ganas incomparables de ir a ese colegio, realmente lo deseaba.  
  
******  
  
Cuando bajé vi a mi papá esperándome en la mesa, en la cual se encontraba el desayuno. Estaba delicioso. Mientras comía, me percaté de que había un cuadro colgado arriba de la chimenea. Me paré y lo miré de cerca. Era una hermosa mujer sosteniendo un bebé, y un hombre muy apuesto abrazándolos desde atrás. Todos sonreían. Pude reconocer a mi padre, con unos 23 años, y supuse que la mujer y el bebé éramos yo y mi mamá. La imagen del cuadro, al igual que mi póster, se movía. Podía ver a mis padres reír, y cómo me abrazaban.  
  
Sentí la mano de mi papá en mi hombro. Sonreí  
  
_ Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos _ me sugirió él  
  
_ Si, me parece bien. ¿No querés que yo lave los platos? _ le ofrecí  
  
_ Sólo dejalos en la pileta de la cocina _ me indicó  
  
Yo caminé hasta allá y dejé los platos allí. Ya me iba cuando vi cómo la esponja comenzaba a fregar sola los platos. Ahora comprendía todos los beneficios de ser una bruja.  
  
Antes de irnos, mi padre me hizo un hechizo de "traducción", así podía hablar y entender inglés.  
  
******  
  
_ "¡Diagon Alley!" _ grité mientras tiraba los polvos Flu a mis pies. Sentí cómo salía disparada hacia ninguna parte y a la vez en todas direcciones dentro de la chimenea. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pude ver como cientos de luces se cruzaban enfrente mío. No podía distinguir qué era abajo y qué era arriba. Comencé a sentirme mal, el desayuno daba vueltas en mi estómago, como si estuviera en una gran licuadora. De repente todo se calmó. Me di cuenta de que estaba sentada adentro de una chimenea, miré hacia fuera, allí estaba mi padre, sonriéndome. Salí con algo de esfuerzo y me sacudí un poco la ropa. Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una especie de pub, se veía un tanto lúgubre.  
  
_ ¿En dónde estamos? _ le pregunté a mi papá  
  
_ En el famoso Leaky Cauldron  
  
Habían varias personas sentadas ahí, tomando algunos tragos. Supuse que eran todos magos y brujas.  
  
_ ¡ Kevin! _ saludó un hombre a mi padre  
  
_ ¡Ehhh! ¡Tanto tiempo Luke! _ le respondió mi padre dándole la mano  
  
_ ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?_ le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja _ ¿De visita otra vez?  
  
_ ¡No me vas a creer! ¡Me vengo a vivir!  
  
_ Ah, te decidiste de una vez por todas viejo, he?_ el hombre hizo una pausa, había notado mi presencia._ ¿Esta es tu hija Kev?  
  
_ Si, ella es Sabrina _ yo lo saludé con una sonrisa  
  
_ ¿Te habían dicho antes que eres preciosa, Sabri? _ me preguntó, y yo me ruboricé.  
  
Los dos se despidieron, y mi padre y yo atravesamos el pub, hacia un pequeño patio cerrado. Entré con cautela, sin saber qué me esperaba, estaba lista para cualquier cosa.  
  
Yo estaba mirando a mí alrededor, mientras Kevin parecía contar los ladrillos de una de las paredes. Luego, golpeó tres veces con su varita uno de los ladrillos y se apartó. La pared se estremeció, y se abrió un pequeño agujero en medio de ella. Éste, se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta quedar abierto un pasaje abovedado por el que mi padre pasó, y yo lo seguí.  
  
Sin dame cuenta, me encontré en el medio de una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta perderse a lo lejos.  
  
_ Bien _ dijo él_ te encuentras en Diagon Alley. Yo miré hacia atrás, por sobre mi hombro y contemplé cómo volvía a cerrarse la pared.  
  
Caminábamos por la calle, por la cual no circulaba ningún auto. Habían miles y miles de negocios a ambos lados. Me di cuenta de que me faltaban ojos para mirar todo lo que se extendía a mi alrededor, los negocios, las cosas extrañas que habían afuera, los magos y brujas haciendo sus compras. Todo era nuevo para mí.  
  
  
  
_ Toma _ me dijo dándome unas monedas plateadas_ Espérame aquí, cómprate un helado, yo enseguida regreso.  
  
Le asentí y me dirigí hacia el lugar al que mi padre había señalado. Parecían haber cientos de gustos. Terminé por optar por uno que decía ser "calabaza suiza". Me senté en una de las mesas de mármol, que había en la vereda de la heladería. Aproveché para mirar las maravillas que había a mí alrededor.  
  
Al terminar mi helado, no pude resistir la tentación de ir por lo menos a uno de los negocios a curiosear. Me levanté y caminé hasta uno que decía "Recueros", con letras grandes de madera que cambiaban de color.  
  
Entré y miré el interior del negocio, estaba todo decorado como una cabaña de madera. Miré las cosas que allí había. Me quedaba plata aún, ya que no era muy grande el helado que había comprado. Mi atención se posó en un anillo de dragón plateado. Estaba muy bueno, lo toqué las escamas de plata parecían ser verdaderas.  
  
_ Pruébatelo si quieres _ me dijo la bruja que atendía el local. Le sonreí como agradecimiento.  
  
Me puse el anillo, estaba segura de que me iba a quedar grande, pero entró perfectamente en mi dedo índice. Estaba segura que se había encogido. Al rozar mi piel, el anillo comenzó a girar alrededor de mi dedo y no paraba. Me enamoré de él.  
  
_ ¿Es suficiente con esto? _ le pregunté a la mujer mostrándole algunas monedas plateadas  
  
_ La verdad no.._ comenzó ella_ ¿Es tu primer día en Diagon?  
  
_ Si, es la primera vez que vengo aquí _ le respondí  
  
_ Entonces es un regalo de bienvenida _ me sonrió ella  
  
_ Gracias _ le respondí feliz _ es hermoso, me encanta  
  
******  
  
Estaba viendo una remera que cambiaba de dibujos de llamas ardientes a los del agua cristalina de un manantial.  
  
_ ¡Aquí estás! _ me regañó mi papá, entrando al negocio  
  
_ No pude evitarlo n_ñ' _ le respondí con un tono inocente.  
  
Salimos del local, con la remera.  
  
_ Ahora tenemos que comprar tus cosas _ me dijo  
  
_ ¡Quiero la varita primero ^.^! _ le dije entusiasmada  
  
_ Ok _ me dijo mientras me conducía por las calles.  
  
Llegamos por fin a un negocio muy angosto y poco acogedor. En la puerta podía leerse con letras doradas: "Ollivander: Fabricantes de Excelentes Varillas desde 382 a.C."  
  
El lugar era muy cerrado, y en él sólo había una silla angosta en la cual Kevin se sentó. Miré un montón de estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, contenían miles de cajitas angostas apiladas con prolijidad.  
  
Reinaba un silencio absoluto. Hasta que un anciano pequeño de ojos grandes apareció de atrás de una de las bibliotecas.  
  
_ Buenas tardes....¡Bowens! _ dijo el hombrecillo al notar a mi padre sentado en la silla. Mi padre lo saludó y le explicó que estabamos allí para comprarme una varita.  
  
_ Así que la varita es para ti preciosa _ me dijo el anciano mostrando algunos dientes amarillentos  
  
_ Si.... _ le respondí esbozando una sonrisa forzada.  
  
El tipo me tomó las medidas del brazo derecho y se escabulló buscando unas cajas en los estantes de más adentro. Regresó al rato con una cajita de madera.  
  
_ Madera de Haya y pluma de fénix, diez pulgadas _ me entregó la varilla _ Tómela y agítela  
  
Yo la agité y no logré nada, me sentí como una verdadera idiota. El señor Ollivander me la quitó y me puso otra en las manos:  
  
_ Arce y fibra de corazón de dragón. Ocho pulgadas. Pruebe.  
  
La agité y al instante el señor Ollivander me la quitó de las manos. Me miró intrigado.  
  
_ Vamos, ya tuve un cliente difícil más temprano_ me reprochó buscando entre las cajas más altas_ Ese Harry Potter me hizo revolver todo hoy.  
  
Mi papá que había estado callado todo ese tiempo abrió bien los ojos.  
  
_ ¿Ha....Harry Po-Potter? _ tartamudeó. El señor asintió  
  
_ Venía acompañado de Rubeus Hagrid  
  
_ Entonces está en buenas manos _ suspiró mi padre.  
  
Ollivander no le prestó atención y me mostró otra:  
  
_ Roble, pelo de unicornio. Once pulgadas, linda y flexible  
  
La tomé gritándole por dentro que hiciera algo. Pude sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mis dedos al tocarla. La agité por encima de mi cabeza y un rallo de chispas doradas salieron disparadas hacia una lámpara que había en una esquina, haciéndola añicos.  
  
Mi padre me felicitó y compró la varita. Cuando estábamos por salir le dio una disculpa al señor Ollivander que miraba con furia los pedazos de su lámpara:  
  
_ Discúlpela, es que ella no parece tenerle mucha simpatía a las lámparas.  
  
Reímos juntos fuera de la tienda.  
  
Ahora debía ir a comprar mis túnicas. Papá me condujo hasta una tienda que decía "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones".  
  
_ Sabrina, compra todo lo que necesites de tu uniforme. Yo estaré en el negocio de al lado, comprando tus libros _ me explicó señalándome un negocio que tenía un gran cartel en el cual se leía "Flourish and Blotts". Yo asentí, y entré a la tienda con algo de dinero en mi bolsillo. Me atendió una bruja sonriente y regordeta:  
  
_ ¿Qué colegio, querida?  
  
_ Hogwarts  
  
Madam Malkin me arrastró hasta el fondo de la tienda, en donde ya había un chico al que le estaban tomando medidas. Me paré arriba de un escabel. Una bruja joven me trajo una prenda negra y me la ajustó con alfileres, me quedaba algo grande.  
  
_ En seguida regreso _ me dijo, mientras se iba a otra habitación.  
  
_ Con que Hogwarts también, ¿eh? _ me dijo el chico que estaba a mi lado, en otro escabel.  
  
_ Si _ le respondí. El chico era pálido, y tenía el cabello rubio platinado. Pude notar que era bastante lindo (N/A: se dan una idea de kién puede ser ^o^ ¿? )  
  
El chico suspiró disgustado.  
  
_ ¬.¬ Hace un buen rato que me tienen acá . _ se quejó _ A propósito, ¿tienes por lo menos una idea de a qué casa vas a ir?  
  
_ Pues..no _ le dije tímidamente. Mi padre me había explicado algo sobre las casas del colegio, pero no tenía la menor idea a cuál iba a ir.  
  
_ En realidad nadie lo sabe con certeza _ me explicó _ Pero puedes darte una idea, por ejemplo, yo estoy seguro que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido allí.  
  
_ Empiezas este año, ¿no? _ le pregunté porque no se me ocurría qué más decir  
  
_ Si_ me respondió _ Por lo que veo, no has estado aquí antes ¿no? _ me dijo con un tono burlón que no me gustó para nada.  
  
_ Pues, no _ le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. El chico arrugó la nariz, en una expresión de .. ¿asco????? O_O ¿?  
  
_ Es que yo he vivido en Arg...América desde muy pequeña, pero mi padre es mago_ me apresuré a decir. La expresión del muchacho se suavizó.  
  
_ A propósito...¿cómo te llamas?  
  
_ Sabrina Bowens ¿ y tú? (N/A: ¿ no les dije ke mi lenguaje cambió con el traductor? ^_~ )  
  
_ Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy _ dijo dándose aires de superioridad  
  
La empleada que me estaba atendiendo, me trajo listas las túnicas y la capa. Ahora me faltaban los guantes.  
  
_ ¿Las mías todavía no están listas? _ preguntó él con poca amabilidad y recibió un "no" como respuesta.  
  
Mientras miraba los guantes, me llamaron la atención unos de lana negra, que cada tanto eran atravesados por unos delgados rayos de luz verde brillante. Me fascinaban. o.O  
  
_ ¿Te gustan? _ me preguntó el muchacho. Yo asentí maravillada.  
  
_ Son todos tuyos entonces  
  
_ No...no podría aceptarlos _ le dije ruborizándome, aunque en verdad quería esos guante, pero no había llevado suficiente dinero  
  
_ Dale, son mucho más calientes que los comunes  
  
_ Ok, muchas gracias Draco. Sabía, o suponía, que a ese chico le sobraba la guita (N/A: plata para algunas ) pero había sido un buen gesto de parte de él de todos modos.  
  
_ Ves, con mayor razón debes aceptarlos. Acabas de llamar a Draco Malfoy por su nombre....¿y no te atreves a aceptar un regalo de él? _ me dijo con una sonrisa pícara (N/A: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! ^.^ )  
  
_ Oh, perdón, es que no estoy acostumbrada a llamar a las personas que no conozco por su apellido _ le dije tímidamente.  
  
_ Ya veo _ me dijo él.  
  
Me di cuenta que Kevin estaba del otro lado de la vidriera haciéndome señas para que me apurara.  
  
_ Lo siento, debo irme _  
  
_ Entonces nos vemos en Hogwarts  
  
_ Claro , hasta el 1° de septiembre  
  
_ Solo espero que no seas de Gryffindor _ me dijo un poco más despacio, pero pude escucharlo.  
  
Luego de pagar mis cosas, caminé hacia la salida. Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, me crucé con un chico más o menos de mi edad, de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes. Madam Malkin lo dirigió al lugar en el que yo había estado.  
  
_ ¿Todo listo? _ le pregunté a papá  
  
_ Si _ me dijo enseñándome el caldero, adentro estaban los libros y mi varita.  
  
******  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, sentada en la cama. Pensé en todas las cosas maravillosas que había visto ese día. Sabía que mi vida jamás iba a volver a ser como antes. Desde ahora todo iba a ser totalmente nuevo, pero mucho más divertido e interesante. Hacía una hora que había enviado a mi lechuza Axel, con una carta de confirmación para Hogwarts. Mi padre también se había comprado una lechuza, ya que no teníamos ninguna, y no alcanzaría sólo con la mía. Me sorprendía lo rápido que aprendían esos animales.  
  
Ordené mis cosas. Había estado hojeando mis libros, y estos estaban desparramados por toda mi cama. Me acosté, tenía que dormir bien, ya que mañana Kevin me había prometido algo  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/A: mmm, si, lo sé, no cuento muchos detalle, porque si no se hará cada vez más larga la historia, quiero escribir un fic, no un libro. No sé si les pareció bien ke incluyera a Draco en este cap, pero soy una archi super mega plus fanática de él.  
  
Ok..., no kiero parecer muy pesada, pero necesito sus REVIEWS para continuar mi historia, necesito saber ké piensan, si tiene algo ke kieran ke cambie, si voy bien, no sép.  
  
Gracias Acaramelada (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=215911) x tus reviews. Beshitos 


	5. Día de entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Estoy segura ke ya se saben el cuentito sobre la pertenencia de JK sobre los personajes  
  
N/A: bueno, akí les va el 5° capítulo. Me hubiera gustado recibir más reviews para continuarlo, pero como ayer me re kemé en la pileta (piscina) , hoy estoy al pedo toda colorada en mi casa ya ke me tengo ke alejar un tiempito del sol -_-,  
  
  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
5° Día de entrenamiento  
  
Al asomarse el sol entre las montañas y barrer con luz el cielo, las cortinas de mi habitación se abrieron de par en par.  
  
_ ¡Malditas cortinas mágicas! _ me quejé tapándome la cara con las sábanas. Luego de un rato abrí los ojos, no iba a poder dormirme otra vez.  
  
En fin, me vestí con una túnica color aguamarina que me había comprado mi padre. Iba a ser difícil desprenderme de la comodidad de los pantalones y los buzos.  
  
******  
  
Luego de desayunar, ayudé a mi padre a escribir unas cartas para avisar a sus conocidos de su estancia en Londres. Me sorprendía la cantidad de gente que conocía a papá.  
  
_ Bien, ahora haremos lo que te prometí  
  
_ Siiiiiiiiii ^.^ !!!!!!!!!  
  
_ Ok, te voy a enseñar a hacer algunos hechizos simples, los más comunes.  
  
_ ¿No era que los menores de edad no podían usar magia fuera del colegio?  
  
_ El Ministerio se enterará sólo si usas tu varita. Pero si usas la mía .. _ me explicó con una sonrisa cómplice, yo se la devolví.  
  
_ Pero tú me dijiste que los hechizos salían bien sólo con la varita que te pertenece  
  
Mi padre dudó un rato  
  
_ Y lo sé, pero las dos son de roble, no hay mucha diferencia  
  
******  
  
Al llegar la tarde, ya tenía conocimiento de 9 hechizos simples: Accio, Alohomora, Incendio, Lumos, Lumos Solem, Petrificus Totalus, Reparo, Sonorus y el maldito Wingardum Leviosa que me costaba horrores controlar.  
  
_ No te desesperes, necesitas mejor concentración..y un mejor profesor _ me alentó mi padre  
  
_ Si, eso creo _ le respondí vagamente mientras observaba cómo la maceta con la que practicaba salía despedida hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el rojizo color del cielo. Estaba atardeciendo.  
  
_ Creo que es mejor que entremos _ me sugirió Kevin  
  
_ Pero dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a andar en escoba _ le dije suplicante. Mi padre dio un bufido. _ Enseguida vuelvo _ me dijo dirigiéndose a un galpón que se encontraba a un costado de la casa.  
  
Cuando regresó, llevaba en las manos una escoba mas o menos con mi edad, con una gruesa capa de polvo. En el mango de madera se podía leer con letras plateadas "Nimbus 92' "(N/A: Perdonen pero mi imaginación estaba agotada. Si tienen un nombre mejor, háganmelo saber en un review, tenx). Mi padre la pulió con un trapo y me la enseñó.  
  
Había pasado varios años encerrada ahí, desde que mi padre tuvo que huir hacia Argentina, pero parecía ser nueva.  
  
_ Di "arriba" en una orden _ me explicó mientras dejaba la escoba a mis pies.  
  
_ ¡Arriba! _le ordené a la escoba  
  
..  
  
_ ¡Arriba! _ volví a repetir, pero esta vez con más convicción. La escoba saltó dirigida hacia mi mano abierta por arriba de la misma. Me senté sobre el mango de madera. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
_ Patea el piso _ me dijo Kevin _ Cuando subas mantén la cabeza algo encorvada y no sueltes el palo.  
  
Le di una patada al piso.  
  
O_O La escoba se elevó por los aires, conmigo arriba. Cerré los ojos con desesperación. Lentamente dejó de subir y me mantuve suspendida. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Era como un sueño. Los terrenos verdes se abrían impotentes ante mí. Casi por instinto empujé la escoba hacia delante, y esta se dirigió en línea recta hacia donde yo había apuntado. Luego me incliné como hacían los motociclistas hacia la derecha y la Nimbus 92 dobló.  
  
Era muy fácil, sólo era cuestión de práctica. Me hubiera quedado allá arriva volando de un lado al otro, pero el sol se escondió y junto con él la calidez del día. No tenía idea de cómo bajaría. Me desagradaba a idea de hacerlo en picada, y terminar como la maceta que intenté elevar. No había otra opción.  
  
_ Sabrina, ya es hora que bajes _ me gritó papá desde el suelo.  
  
Largué un largo suspiro. Apunté la escoba hacia abajo y me largué en picada, a una velocidad increíble (N/A: ya sé, ya sé, pero se supone que en ese momento no conozco las Saetas de Fuego). Cuando me encontraba a sólo dos metros de distancia con tierra firme enderecé la Nimbus y descendí suavemente en la hierva. Kevin me miraba con orgullo.  
  
******  
  
Al entrar a la caza, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, y papá me explicó todo sobre el Quidditch, sobre Hogwarts y sus casas. Hablamos durante horas, hasta que el sueño me venció y me fui a mi cuarto. Había sido un día largo y pesado.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
N/A: ¿Y???????? Ke les kede claro ke aún espero sus reviews, eh? Bueno, disculpen la estupidez de este capítulo pero me pareció escribir algo antes del comienzo de las clases. Besos 


	6. Viaje a Hogwarts

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo va gente divina ke lee mi fic? ¿Bien? Me alegro. Bueno quería agradecer a Acaramelada, Juli_Potter y a Kitiara por mandarme sus reviews, este capítulo no va a ser de lo mejor, pero de todos modos se lo dedico a ellas x molestarse en apretar un simple botón y hacerme feliz ^.~   
  
  
  
  
  
UNA BRUJA ARGENTINA  
  
  
6° Viaje a Hogwarts  
  
Ya habían pasado unos cuántos días desde que recibí esa carta, desde que me enteré que era una bruja, desde que conocí la verdad sobre mi pasado, desde que mi vida cambió.   
  
******  
  
Las estrellas desaparecieron. El cielo comenzó a aclararse. La noche quedó en el olvido para dar paso a un nuevo día, un nuevo mes, una nueva vida. Amanecía en Londres. Los primeros y cálidos rayos del sol bañaron Amon Bowens, y se posaron en la ventana abierta en la cual yo me encontraba soñando despierta, admirando la belleza que me rodeaba. No había podido evitar levantarme tan temprano, estaba nerviosa.  
  
El 1° de septiembre había comenzado.  
  
Me vestí con ropa muggle, ya que no tenía ganas de pasearme por la estación con mi túnica de Hogwarts. Guardé ropa, libros, discman, CDs, revistas, caldero y miles de otras cosas en el baúl que mi padre me había dejado a los pies de la cama. Antes de bajar a desayunar eché un último vistazo de despedida a mi habitación. Iba a extrañar mucho a Amon Bowens, me sentía tan en casa en ese lugar.  
  
Ya estaba Kevin en el comedor, esperándome. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que sólo desayuné un sándwich y un poco de jugo de calabaza.   
  
_ ¿Nos vamos con los polvos flu? _ le pregunté a papá con notables ganas de hacerlo.  
  
_ Si, pararemos en Leaky Cauldron. Desde ahí tomaremos un taxi que nos dejará en la estación.  
  
Así lo hicimos, aparecimos en la chimenea del bar y de ahí cargamos en un taxi el baúl, y la jaula plateada de Axel.  
  
Al entrar a la estación, pude notar como varias personas me miraban, Axel despertaba mucha curiosidad.   
  
_ Aquí tienes _ me dijo mi padre entregándome un boleto de tren.   
  
"Expreso Hogwarts. Plataforma 9 ¾ , estación King Cross. Pasaje 1° de septiembre"   
  
_ ¿Plataforma 9 ¾ ?_ pregunté confundida arrugando la nariz.  
  
_ Exacto _ me dijo papá de lo más seguro  
  
_ "Ok, si él lo dice" _ pensé  
  
Nos detuvimos entre dos plataformas. Plataforma 9, plataforma 10. Ni rastros de la plataforma que decía mi boleto.  
  
_ Aquí es _ me dijo mi padre con una amplia sonrisa _ En medio de las plataformas, en la garita de los pasajes.   
  
Miré hacia donde me señalaba, y sólo vi el muro, duro y macizo.  
  
_ No preguntes, has lo mismo que yo _ me aconsejó _ No te detengas, y mejor si cierras los ojos  
  
Yo asentí débilmente, sin saber de qué me hablaba mi viejo. (N/A: mi padre, s ke en algunos lugares les dicen viejo a los novios ^.^'). Él comenzó a caminar hacia el muro, acelerando el paso, sin detenerse.  
  
_ "¿Qué vas a hacer papá?" _ pensé aguantando la respiración. ¡Mi padre se iba a destrozar contra la pared!  
  
O_O!!!!!!!! No pasó nada, simplemente Kevin desapareció al tocar el muro de ladrillos. No podía creerlo. Me froté los ojos. Había visto bien, mi padre se había esfumado.  
  
Apreté los dientes y corrí hacia la garita, sin saber qué rayos me iba a pasar. Al estar a sólo 15 cm de la pared, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Seguí corriendo. Pude notar cómo la luz del sol me pegaba en la cara.  
  
_ ¿Qué demonios …… O.O? _ me pregunté en voz alta abriendo los párpados.  
  
Frente a mí se abría una plataforma llena de gente con baúles y lechuzas. Una locomotora a vapor rojiza esperaba mientras subían los pasajeros. En ella se podía leer un gran cartel que decía "Hogwarts Express". Lo había logrado.   
  
Mi padre me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.   
  
Mi padre me ayudó a subir mi baúl, que era muuuuuy pesado. Mientras Kevin saludaba a uno que otro conocido, yo noté que alguien me llamaba. Me giré y vi a dos chicas que gritaban mi nombre.  
  
O_O! No podía creerlo. Yo había acompañado a mi padre un par de veces a Inglaterra mientras vivía en Argentina. Siempre que íbamos a visitar a unas primas que yo tenía allá, por parte de Kevin. Éramos primas segundas, teníamos la misma edad, y ellas eran gemelas.  
  
_ Padma…..Parvati……¿son ustedes? _ pregunté incrédula  
  
_ Claro loca, ¿qué pensabas? _ me respondió Parvati  
  
Nos abrazamos, y hablamos durante un buen rato. No podía creerlo, mis primas también eran brujas. Me calmé un poco: iba a conocer por lo menos a alguien.  
  
_ Creo que ya es hora de que nos subamos _ sugerí  
  
_ ¿ Vienes a nuestro compartimento?  
  
_ ¡Claro! _ dije emocionada  
  
Saludé a mi padre y a mi tía (N/A: madre de las Patil) y subimos al Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ya adentro hablamos un buen rato. Me enteré que ellas sabían que eran brujas desde muy pequeñas.   
  
_ ¿Y tienen idea de a qué casa van a ir? _ les pregunté  
  
_ Aún no, mi madre iba a Gryffindor y mi padre a Ravenclaw _ me explicó Padma  
  
En ese momento entró una chica de cabellos castaños y enmarañados, tenía cara de mandona.  
  
_ ¿No han visto una tortuga? _ preguntó   
  
_ ¿A quién se le ocurriría traer una tortuga como mascota?_ preguntó burlona Parvati  
  
La chica la miró con una mirada que decía "eres una perdedora" y revoleó los ojos. Las gemelas le devolvieron la misma mirada.  
  
_ No importa, iré a preguntar en los otros compartimentos, seguro ahí hay gente más agradable _ dijo dándose aires de superioridad  
  
_ Como quieras _ le dije.   
  
Cuando la niña se perdió por la puerta Padma le sacó la lengua. Las tres reímos.   
  
_ Ah, ¿ya sabías que Harry Potter comienza este año también? _ me preguntaron  
  
_ Si, pero no lo he visto. ¿Saben en qué compartimento está él?   
  
Mis primas negaron con la cabeza.  
  
******  
  
Nos pasamos todo el viaje hablando animadamente. Ellas me cayeron realmente bien, anteriormente sólo había hablado poco con los Patil y desconocía que fueran una familia de magos.  
  
Me puse la túnica un rato antes de llegar al colegio. Padma y Parvati ya las tenían puestas. Me percaté que afuera estaba oscureciendo.  
  
"Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio." _ resonó una voz en todo el tren. Seguro amplificada con el hechizo "Sonorus".  
  
_ ¡Qué nervios! _ dije suspirando  
  
El tren pareció aminorar la marcha, no tardó mucho en detenerse.   
  
Todos se apretujaban para salir al aire libre. Arrugué la nariz, los más grandes atropellaban a los de primeros que tenían en la cara unos notables nervios.  
  
Se prendió una luz, que provenía de un tipo grande y melenudo. Era el que había visto en Diagon. Indicó a los de primero que lo siguieran. Caminamos un rato por un sendero muy angosto y oscuro.  
  
O.o Al rato pudimos ver el castillo, del otro lado de un enorme lago. Era una gran construcción que se abría imponente ante nosotros. Las luces de las ventanas resaltaban más al contraste con el cielo oscuro. Se sintió una larga exclamación de asombro de parte de los que seguían al tipo grande.   
  
Nos ubicamos Padma, Parvati y yo en un bote junto con una chica rubia. Tuvimos que remar hasta el castillo.  
  
_ Ella es Lavender Brown_ me presentó Parvati a la chica _ Lavender, ella es Sabrina _ le dijo señalándome  
  
La saludé, parecía ser muy simpática.   
  
Al bajar de los botes. El hombre (que escuché que lo llamaban Hagrid) nos condujo hasta el castillo, en donde de ahí en más nos condujo una bruja mayor y de cara severa, no parecía ser muy simpática. Nos condujo a una especie de hall pequeño y ahí nos explicó lo de las casas, la selección y el banquete, luego nos hizo esperar un rato.  
  
A mi lado un chico pelirrojo hablaba con el chico que mi padre me había indicado que era Harry Potter.   
  
_ Me han dicho que la selección es un test. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso.  
  
_ ¿Un test O.O? _ les pregunté metiéndome, sin darme cuenta  
  
Los dos chicos me miraron.  
  
_ Pe……perdón, no quise meterme, pero nadie nos dijo que teníamos que estudiar .  
  
_ Humm, la verdad _ me dijo el pelirrojo  
  
_ Soy Harry Potter, y él es Ron Weasley _ se presentó el chico de los ojos verdes.  
  
_ Un gusto, yo soy Sabrina Bowens. ¿Así que tú eres Harry Potter, he?  
  
_ Pues si, pero la verdad no sabia que era mago hasta que recibí la carta  
  
_ A mí me pasó lo mismo _ lo alenté  
  
Hablamos unos diez minutos sobre el mundo muggle, ya que la mayoría de los que estaban allí presentes no lo conocían. Mientras él me contaba lo horrible que había sido su vida con los Dursley, noté que un chico me saludaba con la mano. Sonreí y le devolví el saludo.  
  
_ ¿Conoces a ese imbécil? _ me preguntó Ron con cara de asco  
  
_ Si, bah, no, bueno más o menos. Lo conocí en Diagon Alley. _ le respondí encogiéndome de hombros   
  
_ Pues te recomiendo que no hagas amistad con gente como él, ya vas a ver lo que te digo _ me sugirió Harry  
  
_ No sé, a mi me pareció bastante simpático, aunque algo creído.   
  
En ese momento entró la vieja de los lentes y nos condujo hacía un hall más grande, mucho más grande, en el que habían cuatro mesas con el resto de los estudiants, y otra en la parte superior con los profesores.  
  
O.o o.O O.O O_O (Padma, Parvati, Lavender y yo)  
  
Cientos de velas flotaban mágicamente sobre nuestras cabezas, iluminando el Gran Hall. estudiantes . Nos hicieron quedarnos en fila.  
  
La profesora McGonagall colocó un viejo, arrugado y sucio sombrero en un taburete enfrente de todos nosotros. No me sorprendí cuando esa cosa comenzó a cantar una canción, ya que Kevin me lo había advertido.   
  
La selección comenzó y la vieja arrugada nos llamó uno a uno en orden alfabético, para ser seleccionados. Mi estómago crujía de los nervios.   
  
_ "¿Por qué letra iban?" _ me pregunté con el corazón en la boca  
  
_¡Brown, Lavender!  
  
_ "Ay, no, ¿para qué pregunté?" _ me dije tragando saliva con dificultad. Le hice un gesto de ánimo a Lavender, que se sentó en el taburete. Al rato el sombrero gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!". Me mordí los labios.  
  
_ ¡Bowens, Sabrina!  
  
Suspiré y me dirigí al taburete, me senté. Pude notar a todas las miradas fijas en mí. La profesora me colocó el sombrero.   
  
Me sobresalté al oír una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza:  
  
_ Mmmm, difícil, realmente difícil. Tienes buenas cualidades para todas las casas, en especial Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.   
  
_ "Ya apúrate y seleccióname, que tengo hambre" _ lo apuré en pensamientos al sombrero  
  
_ Mente decidida, ¿eh? Decidida y dispuesta, sabes muy bien lo que quieres….. _ la vocecita hizo una pausa, yo di un bufido, realmente no me importaba a qué casa iba a ir, sólo quería que ese trapo viejo se apurara.  
  
_ ¡RAVENCLAW!_ gritó el sombrero a todo el Gran Hall  
  
^.^ Yo me dirigí a la mesa de mi casa y me senté junto a un chico que habían seleccionado hacía un rato. Se llamaba Terry Boot, y resultó ser re buena onda.  
  
Luego de unos 15 min, me encontraba comiendo como nunca lo había hecho, junto con Padma, que resultó ser una Ravenclaw también. Lamentablemente Parvati quedó en Gryffindor, al igual que Harry Potter, Lavender, Ron y la chica creída de los pelos nerviosos.   
  
Antes de comer habíamos tenido que cantar el himno del colegio. Para mi asombro, cada uno lo cantaba con el ritmo que gustase. Yo lo canté con el ritmo de una canción muggle de un grupo de Heavy Metal. Luego de eso, el director, un anciano de pelo largo y platinado, se paró para dar un discurso. Se veía que era alguien muy sabio y al que todos le tenían respeto, ya que el bullicio calló de repente.  
  
_¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!_ antes de comenzar el banquete les diré unas palabras: ¡Papanatas!, ¡Llorones!, ¡Baratijas!, ¡Pellizcón! _ todos aplaudieron animadamente.  
  
_¡Muchas gracias! _ dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.  
  
(.)_(.) Yo aplaudí algo confundida. Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y busqué los ojos de Draco, lo miré con confisión. Él se encogió de hombros. Cuando volví mi mirada a la mesa me quedé helada O.O. Estaba llena de bandejas y platos con comida. Pero comida a montones, y para todos los gusto. Yo me serví de todo un poco.   
  
Mientras todos comían, me detuve a mirar a mí alrededor. Todo era muy curioso y fascinante. Miré la mesa de los profesores. Allí se encontraba el guardabosque, Hagrid. La vieja arrugada y amargada,(N/A: no me pateen x decirle así n_ñ' ) creo que se llamaba McGonagall. Habían también otros profesores que no había visto antes, como por ejemplo uno que tenía un estúpido turbante en la cabeza y miraba nervioso a todos los alumnos, como si fueran a atacarlo como fieras salvajes y otro de pelo negro algo grasiento que miraba con desprecio a los nuevos alumnos, parecía tener tantas ganas como yo de rajarse de ahí.   
  
******  
  
Al terminar el banquete, el director Dumbledore, se paró e indicó otras cosas, algunas reglas y prohibiciones que había en el castillo. Luego de esto, nos permitieron irnos a nuestras casas. La prefecta de Ravenclaw nos condujo por los pasillos, hasta un lugar que tenía el retrato de un hombre mayor. Dijo una contraseña que no escuché porque estaba muy entretenida hablando con Padma. La sala común era muy reconfortante.   
  
La chica que nos había guiado hasta allí, me indicó en dónde quedaba el cuarto de las chicas de primero. Padma y yo subimos unas escaleras y entramos a una amplia habitación, en la que habían cinco camas cortinadas. Para mi asombro encontré mi baúl a los piés de una de las camas.  
  
No tardé en dormirme, estaba re cagada de sueño. Padma también calló rendida.   
  
************************************************************  
  
N/A: bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.   
  
Acaramelada: me alegra ke te haya gustado mi fic, ¿te gustó lo del póster de mambrú, eh? Jajaja, si, qué daría yo por un póster así.  
  
Kitiara: aún no tengo muy bien en claro si mi padre es famoso por algo o no. Bueno, con respecto a qué casa voy a ir, ya te enteraste, ¿no?  
  
Buenso, nos vemos en el cap 7!! Muax. 


End file.
